Alice Human Sacrifice
Title: Fanfic - Alice Human Sacrifice Rating: For teenagers. 13 and older Genre: Horror Chapter Total: 4 Notes: -This fanfic will be a story based on the song Human Sacrifice Alice, of Vocaloid, and the characters are those of the anime/manga Inazuma Eleven, and the boyband Varsity Fanclub. Needless to say I can only invite you to read, I hope you enjoy the story- Chapter Notes: To better understand the story is advisable to be heard before the song Alice human sacrifice. On youtube you can easily find. "Oh, ye welcome all of you, young and not so young people, children and the elderly, my name is Terri Daniella Fiss, and will be your jester tonight. Let's see, how history might delight..., ah!, I know... the story of little sleep. Make yourselves at home, take place, and stay tuned..." Somewhere there was a small dream, no one knew who had dreamed of, but it was really a small dream. One day, the dream thought: "I do not want to disappear, how could make people return to dream me?" The little dream was thinking and thinking, and finally found the solution: "Maybe I should make people they remained inside me, would create my world... and thus never disappear..." First Alice♠ A battlefield, dead bodies and blood all over the ground there in sight, and in the midst of this bloody landscape, a man is standing. Black-haired like his eyes, silver armor, stained with the blood of their victims, like his sword, and with the head of some unhappy even hand. His gaze lost in the horizon, and a grim smile was his only expression. Shortly after he dropped his head and sucked her hand that crimson liquid, tasting while its interior started running a sinister laughter, which gradually grew in intensity. -No one in this world to be able to beat me, I've got David defeat a large army single-handedly.- She exclaimed still laughing, his expression became terrifying.- I will kill everyone you encounter ahead. The sound of their laughter caused, returned to his ear as echoes, making his madness was increasing. At one point, he began to walk aimlessly, stepping on dead bodies no matter at all. In the distance he began to hear murmurs, and put on his sword over his shoulder, ready to begin another battle again, but was surprised to see far silhouettes of houses. He quickened his pace to get to the edge of what looked like a city, and entered it through one of the alleys, which led to a large square with a fountain decorating the center. -What this dream means, this is not what I said creases!, I just wanted war!- He exclaimed, some people passing will stare at strangers, but averted their sight when the young man looked at them, with a touch of madness. "Just you do not serve me..." He heard a child's voice in his head. "You are not the true Alice..." -What does that mean...- he Said this time threatening.- What it means!!... Oh, I know... is a kind of test?- He began to laugh again, this time with greater madness. - So I have to do what I always do... just... I have to kill you! He lowered his sword shoulder and started mowing it to any person staying, filling the small town of blood, while the echo of her laughter and cries flooded with a macabre glee to David. He did not stop to make sure no one was left alive, then he sat on the power first place had been found. After a few seconds, he decided to clean his sword, while humming something. - The first Alice, was a strong girl, sword in hand, he stepped in that country. - A moment stopped, since when he knew that song?, but her voice came out without her really wanted.- Countless were the losses caused... leaving behind it a crimson trail. He opened his eyes, scared, that song... talking about him?..., was your song? It decided to continue humming, since those words appeared to have been written in his mouth, and out unintentionally. - That Alice was lost in the forest, and condemns their sins, she remained locked. Trees covered all forms of escape... Nobody knows whether he lived or died, where is he? As the song ended he heard soft footsteps, suddenly he turned his sword ahead, and found the little sleep, accompanied by a young brown hair and eyes, watching everything around him, horrified. -Look, baby.- He smiled the boy, pointing to dream.- I've done what I've been doing in the world you created for me. " This place and I was not for you..." she whispered to the head of both its "voice" child "This place was for the next Alice, true." He said, and David knew he was referring to the young. He quickly got up with his sword, and went to plunge it into the dark, but in less than a second was found in a dark, damp, full of trees and branches gruesome ways that seemed arms, locking him. -What is this!? "Do not you remember the song?'" He smiled amorphous dream.. "Remember, it was YOUR song." Having said that vanished with a small laugh that was echoing through the terrifying seconds landscape. -Do not! Back!, again...- he shouted the boy, but his voice dropped to a whisper, as trees becoming more tightened around him... Second Alice♦ That little sleep had left him in too grotesque place, remains of people all over the place, blood marking the walls and floors, including source water had a reddish hue. The young man looked around with eyes wide with horror, yet know how it got there, one was convinced by that dream that all he wanted would have it, on condition of being Alice. But the place was not what was expected of receiving... "I'm sorry that happened," he spoke the dream, appearing beside her. -Who was this guy?, What happened to him?- He asked with fear. " That was a false Alice, no longer she served me" Replied quiet, as if would not mind playing with the lives of people. "But I'm sure you will be true..." That said disappeared, brown looked around, searching urgently asked loudly that he would. But within seconds, the walls and streets of the town were already clean, and the people who once lay dead now walked quietly talking among themselves or walking, as if nothing had happened. The boy looked terrified everyone, and tried to see anybody in the eye, for some strange reason, I thought I would find two empty orbs. He sat in the same place where the fountain had found that unfortunate man, and began to sing some songs he knew. - You have a beautiful voice.- Said a girl with a smile. He looked surprised. -What is your name, sir? - Thomas... Thomas Fiss*...- I said quietly, never once looked at the small to the face, because of the strange fear. - Can you sing another song, Mr. Fiss? The boy nodded, stood up and started singing this time with more intensity, some people passing by stopped to admire every time a song ended everyone clapped. Gradually, Thomas was gaining confidence, and, at one point, dared to look him in the face, and her expression was changing smile, to terror. They were human faces, yes, but a rare madness invaded young I saw were faces of corpses, and even got to see some remains of bones. He stopped singing and some people away, missed by his sudden change, the girl who had admired his voice came to him, but the tan could only see another walking corpse again, like the rest of the inhabitants of that place. -Mr Thomas, why stop?- He asked, in a voice that he was the singer of the underworld. He walked with an exaggerated gesture of terror, and, without knowing it, the core of his being came a crazy laugh, which gradually grew louder. -You want me to sing?- He Said with a laugh.- I will sing!- She laughed and began to sing the first song that came to mind.- The Second Alice, a young nobleman was. It singing a song, came to the country. She filled with sweet sounds around him. Creating within itself a sickly world. The young man stood squarely, but start laughing again, this time fully opening his mouth so that his laughter out of them. -So.. this is my song?- He laughed, and then continue.- That Alicia became a rose. And by firing a madman, his life is over... That's it!- She exclaimed cheerful. He started looking around, seeing the dead faces of all those around him, looking puzzled. But he was just looking for one thing, he saw what appeared to be the guard of the place, and in his belt was a firearm. He smiled, and before the man who stole the gun could do anything, Thomas took it with a smile, shot in the heart. - On his chest a crimson rose bloomed...- He continued singing half dying, while the people disappeared and there was only a dark place.- What a tragedy to love and be destined to die.... Those were his last words, before closing his eyes as the deformed dream looked saddened. "So... you were not the true Alice... I'll have to go looking for me,"' '''he said before disappearing into the darkness. The third Alice♣ Somewhere in the strangest country, a large castle stood, and inside the castle lived its sole owner along with all his servants. Beautiful young man was the present king, and there were many legends about how he came to power so quickly, but the next closest was the one who said he had seduced many men of high society, achieving power, and marrying the dying king, he came to the throne. ''"Hum... this is really what you want to be king?, about commoners you have no appreciation..." - Got a problem with that?, I prefer to be so, to be a peasant in rags as it was before... Am I going to end up like that young man of the people?- He Said with a threatening tone. "I do not think, you end seems to come of your own hands.." The young man turned, but the dream was gone, he chuckled and continued combing her long golden hair, waiting for their commoners will send news of lunch, which they did a few minutes later. A large table for one person, and the most exquisite delicacies on it. But the boy just tried small muerdos of all, and then ordered to pull the remains. - But... Lord Byron.., has hardly proven anything, and the food has a hard time making it..- said one of the maids. - I do what I please, perhaps.. are you contradicting your king?- He Said staring coldly and threatening tone. - No...no sir.- He sighed and began to take the remains. The king withdrew a little angry, and locked himself in his room, began to catch light and fragile objects, and throw them against the nearest wall. As he breathed heavily and clenched his fists, trying to calm down. - They start to contradict!, it can not be, we must show them who's their master!- He Said kicking a sofa and then sit down and put his face on one of his hands. "This is just the beginning of the end" a childish little voice he said, with a laugh. The boy was startled and looked around in search of sleep, but not there, he assumed had been imagining. The following day the young man began to treat worsening his servants, punishing them when they opposed him or when they made a comment that was not pleasing to the liking of the king. It got to a point where it began to torture them, and deep down, he enjoyed it, laughing as they began screaming in pain, or just letting them suffer mortal agony. Even the people of his country suffered its new cruelty, he called for more taxes and those who do not suffer the punishment should pay equal to that of his servants, or worse. Their commoners no longer endured, many went to the kingdom and another began planning the overthrow of the king, but not yet know how. One day, one of the servants found the solution... - Thanks for bringing me tea...- The king said dryly boy. - You're welcome.- Answered with a twisted smile, he looked puzzled, but then ignored. The boy had tea quietly, and returned to his seat, where would meet the demands of the people. He sat with a bored gesture and said let him in the first commoner. - My lord... I wanted to ask if I could lose some taxes.. I can not feed my family and... sir?- He Said surprised to see the boy's face evil, looking at him with horror. - ...What the hell are you!?- He screamed in horror. Then he looked around, it was not his castle, it seemed a kind of monstrous cavern, looked at all his servants and saw only monstrous beings who came to him with its claws ahead and dropping screams, the young man screamed in terror and she ran to what was supposed to be his room. He was relieved to see it was as it was, sat on her couch, placed his foot on it and legs wrapped his arms around, starting cradled himself, tried to calm himself, but could not, because every time I looked at any of its windows, he saw a horrific landscape outside, then she decided to sing a song to calm down. - The third Alice was a beautiful girl. With her fine figure, he came to this country. Coming to seduce various people, he created his own strange country.- He could not remember anyone had taught her that song but ignored that thought and continued singing.- That the queen Alice turned, and his young mind was filled with nightmares. As if watching a corpse found... He looked at the mirror in her room and watched in horror that even he looked like a monster, threw one of his shoes against the object, breaking the glass, then followed the song, his song... - How his reign began to capsize...- he was lowering the tone until only a sigh.- Ah, so that's it, really, I do not care... no one wants to govern in a monstrous country! It features stories that never came out of the room, and died of terror. Others that he stabbed one of the pieces of the mirror, committing suicide, but nobody really knows what happened to him, when they opened the doors, there was only her beautiful figure, as cold and white as snow, and with a look of terror. " You could have become Alice... but provoked your own ending,even when I warned you... Well,I keep looking..." The Fourth Alice♥ -Come on, Jayk, or we'll be late!- She exclaimed a boy with blond hair, looking at a guy who was fed up with his eyes chestnut. - I'll... I'll...- Said the boy, who looked a lot like him.- But.. this forest still seems too terrifying... and gives the feeling that someone is watching us. - Bah, but you're a coward.- I said laughing as he continued jumping. - W...Wait,Drew.- He whispered Jayk scared. "Oh, I think I have another Alice" thought he heard that somewhere in the forest, but to turn around and look around saw nothing but darkness produced by the leafy branches. Turning around he realized that Drew was not there, he shouted his name, but no one answered, he suddenly thought he heard someone call him. He started walking in that direction, and suddenly saw before him was a path of a reddish color, took that route. Gradually the light diminished, because the trees seemed to want to keep it all for them, plus they were much closer together; It was coming to a place where several trees were a strange circle. He heard sounds coming from there and went. - Hi there...? Is there anyone there?- He asked fearfully. When I went to turn around after a few seconds without response, a hand grabbed his shoulder. The boy watched in horror, it was a skeletal hand and completely covered with blood. - Wait, kid.- Said a male voice hoarse.- You too brought you sleep here? - N...no I just came with my brother... they sent us an invitation...- I stammered, and completely terrified. The person who had spoken came so he could see it, but almost did not shine, could see a woman with black; a tired face and a pale silhouette, as if about to die. - Hum, then that means yes.- He laughed, with a laugh that ended in a sickly cough.- And you say... what you brother is also here?, That's bad news for you.. he just looking for Alice, will dispose of the other as found which decided to stay.. - W...Who is it... what do you mean it will divest one of the two?- He interrogated horrified blond. - Have not you heard a child's voice?- The boy nodded, remembering that whisper upon entering the forest.- He is the dream, the creator of where you are right now, and where he caught you... And get rid only need one person to that dream. It will look for any way that one of them disappears... - That can not be.. is there any solution? - Maybe if...- I said that approaching the "cage" and put his lips to the ear.- Get rid of him... kill him! - Do not!... I will not do that! -Then you can be you you die... and apparently is more likely...- He smiled macabre.- Kill Boy! Kill him! Jayk just looked scared and ran away, while the distance hear the laughter of the dying boy and in between the word "kill him". He kept running until he could no longer observed the site where he had fled, there was neither prison nor red path, only trees, and more light. -Jayk?! Where are you?- He heard his brother's voice in the distance. -Drew, I'm here!- She exclaimed beginning to run to the place where it came from. The two met, and he reproaches have fallen behind, he did not tell her what happened, but I felt something strange and horrible inside. Drew told her he had found a town on the outskirts of the forest, and led him there. They sat on a small terrace decorated with blue roses, and called for a delicious tea, then heard the news of the place, apparently, the king was dead, but the people went to a party. It seems that King had been evil, and one of his servants decided to poison him, driving him mad, and ultimately killing himself. - Go story..., at least there will be a party too, so we'll go there.- Blonde smiled at her brother. - Yes...- he said absently. - Hey, Jayk... Are you okay?, You're really gone...- he asked looking at him worried. - No,no,it's okay.- He smiled reassuringly. He looked puzzled for a few seconds, but then shrugged and finished his cup to pour the last of the teapot. The brown-eyed looked thoughtful a moment:"Kill him", he heard the voice of the chestnut back into his head, so he looked away and stared at the source was. They rode into the capital, talking to villagers around, and finding out about the party venue. Drew became increasingly animated while talking Jayk increasingly less and felt like inside something bad was growing, and a strange feeling came over him his mind. He tried all the time to speak the least with his brother, not to listen to that voice in your head, and only walked with his head down. In a few days they reached the capital, everything was decorated with the symbol of a clover and a red cross on top of this, labeling her, Drew was very happy and immediately went to help the people to finish the preparations. The boy just watched from afar, as he went to sit on a trolley. "I see, it is an ideal Alicia'"'' He heard the child's voice again and looked up, finding a strange silhouette pale, looking at his brother. "It must be the dream.. and is looking at him. That just means" Jayk rose horrified, and drove away everything he could while in his head ever heard higher the voice of the man of the forest, but this time was combined with two voices, one male, and one appeared to be another man, anguda. He covered his ears and ran, reaching an alley, but the voices were still ringing. Eventually the boy did not take it anymore and screamed, then started a small laugh inside. -J..Jayk, what's wrong?- She heard the frightened voice of his brother. - What about me?- He laughed in his laughter there was a tone of madness and pain at once.- You check me! The dream wants you, not me! My life will end, or will stay locked up forever! - W...what are you talking about?- He said scared, fearful as he approached, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to reassure him. - Just... there is only one solution.- He laughed, this time with sheer folly to look after the boy the same madness. He grabbed him by the shoulders with a hand and pushed him against the wall, Drew tried to pull away, but he was much stronger. -For! You are hurting me! - Are you in pain? You do not know what pain is! Listen crazy screams in your head, endure a long way, as you see your brother be so happy! What top now and you will not die!? NO!, I WILL ALICE!- He shouted. Put both hands around the neck of his brother and began to tighten, while pinning the young, the movements of this ever were weaker, until he stopped moving. But he did not release his grip until after a few more seconds, to make sure, then released the body, lifeless, his brother. Sleep child voice "Behind the forest is no other realm where tea is taken under the rose" listened and turned to see its amorphous shape, and a sad face. "In this kingdom came an invitation. A''nd ace of hearts " Madness boy was disappearing and gradually emerged great remorse, while big tears appeared in her eyes. He bent down to hug the body of his brother and whispered all the time ''"forgive" ''"The fourth Alicia were twins, out of curiosity came to that country. Through several doors, they ended up arriving at the place. The brave big brother. And the bright younger brother"'' Jayk was silent, so the fourth would be the two, the man had deceived him. "They wanted to bring the first Alice, but..." The first man?, Alice was the first? ' '' "Today his dream is still to finish. And yet the country will have to wander " The boy was crying long after the dream disappeared. But when the villagers went to see the place, because they had seen both venture and did not return. They found only the body of the young man with the ace of hearts and a note that read: "Forgive me..." Category:Drama Category:Horror Category:Creepypasta Category:Complete Category:Real Category:Fanfiction Category:Fantasy Category:Terror Category:Vocaloid Category:Parody Category:Alice Category:Suspense Category:Varsity Fanclub Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:David Lei Brandt Category:Thomas Fiss Category:Byron Love Category:Drew Ryan Scott Category:Jayk Purdy Category:Dream Category:Fanfics created by Terri Daniella Fiss Category:Alice Human Sacrifice Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics